Team 5 Scroll 1 The Cycle
by grimReaptress
Summary: Zero Ikade wants to become an ANBU much like his father. Mai Ikade has made a goal to get stronger as a kunoichi. Cinders seems to be the only normal one; that is, until she finds out something dark about herself. They are all placed on Team 5, but not only will they learn the true meaning of teamwork and friendship, but they also will discover a deep secret about their pasts.


**Note: I wouldn't call this Generations, I mean eh. It takes place when Naruto and the original characters are 16-19, and the main characters are 12-14 ^^ Okay! This is a OC story by the way!**

"Why is our Sensei the one that has to be late..?" Zero sighed, leaning against the desk of the empty Academy with folded arms over his chest. Zero and Mai Ikade, the Ikade siblings, had been waiting a while for their assigned Sensei to make an appearance. Cinders Uchiha, another teammate, waited as well. She sat on a table, swinging her legs as time elasped by, but her irritation was shown easily.

Is this how we're going to start off our first day?" The Uchiha outburst, she wasn't exactly the patient type.

Instead of muttering complaints like the rest of her teammates, Mai Ikade just gave out a long sigh.

"Uh, well maybe she got caught in something..." Mai reassured both her teammates calmly. She gleefully pressed her hands together as her ice blue eyes widened in joy.

"Why keep complaining guys? This is something we should all be happy about, we're all on Team Five together! What can get any better!" Mai smiled happily at the thought of herself being placed onto the same team as her brother and her best friend!

What can get any better?

"Together? Riiiight." The sarcastic tone of Zero Ikade shattered Mai's thoughts completely. She snapped her head towards Zero, giving him a slight frown as she asked

"What? What do you mean by that?"

"You know exactly what I mean." Zero muttered, stubbornly shifting his head towards Cinders to flash her a cold stare. "You may think that this team is grateful and all, but like I really want to be paired up with that pest over there."

Mai's eyes darted over towards her bestfriend, Cinders Uchiha, who seem to be enjoying the fact that her presence annoyed Zero.

A smirk was shown onto the Uchiha's face once she turned her head back to stare at her rival.

Her thick raven blue hair fell over her shoulders once she leaned forward on the desk, her legs continuing to swing back and forth out of boredom.

"Pest? Yeah I'm a pest all right...and this pest is going to show you how a Uchiha battles so I would suggest," Cinders stopped mid-sentence, wagging her pointer finger at Zero in a cocky matter. "that you don't push me to the point where I have to show you how good we Uchihas are!"

"...The Uchiha clan?" said Zero before giving out a low chuckle. Both Mai and Cinders exchanged curious glances, not completely sure why Zero was laughing over a clan's name.

"It's hard to believe that you're a Uchiha," He sneered. "You seem too inexperience and too...unsettled to represent your clan." He eyed down Cinders. "Your clan must be disappointed. I sure would be too."

"What did you just say..!?" Cinders yelled, immediately jumping off the desk with her fist clenched. Mai groaned, slapping her hand onto her forehead with a low sigh as Cinders began to viscously bark at him.

"You two...are always arguing." Mai huffed, shutting her eyes closed as both her teammates began screaming at eachother. She should've known that Zero and Cinders would be constantly bickering at each other. They always did.

**Meanwhile in Yoshino Sensei's place..**

Yoshino Sarutobi, the Sensei of Team Five, stood before Kakashi with tears in her eyes and her fists clenched.

Yoshino Sarutobi...the beautiful, intelligent and kind Sensei of Konohagakure with dim Blue eyes and a head full of dark black locks that was long enough to past her shoulder blades. She wore a black face mask that completely covered her mouth like Kakashi's. She was a bit tall for her age, but as sensitive as a little child.

Both Yoshino and Kakashi stood outside of the Academy, discussing some personal business that left Yoshino in tears and Kakashi staring blanly at her patiently, his hands stuffed inside his pockets.

The white haired Sensei shrugged at the situation, saying calmly to her;

"No need to stress over this, Yoshino. It won't ever happened so I think it's best if we just move pass this." He gave her a slight nod, adding, "Don't cause a scene now. It's not likely for a Sensei to do such things around your students now is it?"

A gasp escaped Yoshino's covered lips once Kakashi mentioned that. How can she be so forgetful?! Her students are still stuck in the Academy waiting for her appearance.

A slap in the face.

She glared, her dark eyes directly into Kakashi's eyes out of anger and frustration. Because she's been too focused on him for the past few weeks, Yoshino hasn't really been paying attention to anything else!

What was it about Kakashi that she admired so much? Was it his looks or his charming personality? His bland sense of humor and the way he treats his other students? Whatever it was..Yoshino couldn't stay away from him.

No not at all.

And because of him, she hasn't been focusing on the important things like getting ready for her new students.

"You are...so foul." Yoshino hissed, clenching her fist tigether. Her body trembled as she struggled to hold back her own tears as she spoke. "This is how you're supposed to treat a lady, Kakashi? Like trash? I'll have you know..even though I admire you...I'm not going to let you treat me like this! You will not destroy my self confidence anymore and I will show you that I can move on from you! You don't control my life...I won't give in so easily." She wiped away her tears with her wrist, processing what she just told Kakashi inside her head. Even though she told him that aloud..Yoshino already knows rthat she'll come crawling back to him like a sick dog.

Kakashi remained silent, showing no emotions. After a moment staring at Yoshino weeping into her wrist, he gave out a silent huff before poofing away into the air, clouds gyrating where he once stood.

Oh great...he disappeared on her once again. She never liked the fact that she's desperately in love with Kakashi, even as kids she was. It's taking over her completely and the more she tries to ignore the feeling, the crazier it drives her.

But one of these days...she will have him.

Yoshino gave out a weary sigh, proceeding towards the Academy Doors slowly. Her heart ached...it felt like her heart was torn into pieces.

But right now, it's time to push her feelings aside and meet her new students.

Time to meet Team 5!

"Cinders!" Mai screamed, tugging at her best friend's right arm desperately. "Get off of him!" Cinders snatched her arm away from Mai, but Mai continued to grab the same arm and continued tugging.

Cinders had Zero on the ground. She sat on his back, gripping Zero into a tight headlock as Zero struggled to break free from the grip.

"Talk about my clan one more time!" Cinders yelled, tightening her grip around Zero's neck. "I dare you! I SWEAR I do! Just say one more thing about my clan!"

"Can you stop and let him go?!" Mai yelled, wrapping her arms around Cinder's waist. Holding onto her bestfriend's waist, Mai used a bit of her strength to pull Cinders, but of course, Cinders never released her grip off of Zero. So whenever Mai pulled Cinders, Cinders pulled Zero because of the headlock, causing him to yell expletives or just out of pain.

"Cinders! STOP, you're hurting him!"

"You're pulling me!"

"Because you won't let go!"

"Arrrrrrrhgh!" Zero groaned, desperately trying to struggle out of the headlock.

"Well maybe if he didn't talk about my clan!...-"

"Who cares?! You two are ALWAYS fighting!"

Both females broke out into an argument that echoed throughout the whole room. Not even when Yoshino stepped into the room, they didn't even notice her presence.

Yoshino sweatdropped, thinking in her head what she has to put up with.

"Hey...Hey!" Yoshino yelled, clapping her hands together as loudly as she could. "HEY! You three, quit it! Quit it, right...Now!" She shouted so loudly that her voice echoed tremendously inside the room.

The strict tone and the unfamiliar voice of the woman stunned the three students. They all froze into place, both Mai and Cinders still tugging at Zero and each other. Yoshino narrowed her eyes at Zero, the only boy in the group being placed into a headlock by Cinder,s the smallest girl on the team.

_'Oh wow...I guess this is Team 5, now is it?'_


End file.
